The increased popularity in motorsports has resulted in a significant number of modifications introduced to cars and motorbikes participating in the sport. The modifications are meant to increase the safety of the driver/rider and obtain an advantage over a car/motorbike with no such modifications. The body, the transmission, and the braking system are some of the areas that are significantly modified in the motorsport industry. The present invention is related to the braking system of motorbikes that are used for off-road motorbiking and closed-course motorbiking.
Generally, when a braking system of a motorbike is modified, significant changes are made to the existing braking system. The process of changing an existing braking system can be financially disadvantageous and time consuming. Moreover, changing the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) brakes with an alternative braking system can raise safety concerns and might not meet certain safety standards. Therefore, an alternative braking system that can be installed conveniently without affecting the OEM brakes is clearly needed.
The inability to be used with a wide variety of bikes is another issue with many existing alternative braking systems. For instance, some braking systems can be used with 2-stroke bikes but cannot be used with 4-stroke bikes or vice versa. In another instance, the alternative braking system is limited only to motorbikes with a manual clutch system or limited only to motorbikes with an automatic clutch system. Thus, there exists a need for an alternative braking system that can be used universally for all types of motorbikes.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention is a braking system that can be used as a retrofit without making any change to the existing braking system. The effective design allows the present invention to be used with motorbikes that utilize a manual clutch system as well as an automatic clutch system. Thus, the present invention can be used with a wider variety of motorbikes compared to other alternative braking systems.